


The Fascinating World of Necromancy

by Realkiller542



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realkiller542/pseuds/Realkiller542
Summary: Disclaimer I own nothing of the Harry Potter Universe if i did so many things would have been different. This is my first fic so go easy on the comments. This is a sexfilled crack fic but an actual story too. This is an attempt at a Pre-Hogwarts through 7th year omitting some cannon in certain areas like Harry not growing up with his parents and there is a cure for Lycanthropy by a special formula you will find out later on and Voldemort is not evil, but this will be Harry learning necromancy from a certain someone and Harry using that control everyone. And all female characters are futas having both sets of equipment. Sorry if this is a crappy summary.





	The Fascinating World of Necromancy

**Author's Note:**

> If you are not into incest, underage sex, male on male and female on female smut turn back now you have been warned. And a big shout out to the person who inspired me to write this fic mi9999

The Fascinating World of Necromancy

 

 

Harry Potter at age eight learned from his father James Potter and pseudo-uncle Tom Riddle along with his other father Severus Snape that Harry was a very special child. Harry had access to one of the rarest abilities in the world of magic.... Harry had access to necromancy along with being a metamorphmagus and an multi-animagus changing into whatever he has seen magical or mudane, Harry also is the most charming person to walk the face of the earth, but he is also going through his magical majority when a wizard or witch gains access to all of their special gifts and abilities Harry wanted to start training in whatever magic he could to be the strongest Mage in the world even more so then Albus Dumbledore. Harry has never trusted Dumbledore, Harry found him to be a manipulative old man who needs to retire from everything he controls before he gets anyone killed or more people if he has.

Harry trained with James and Tom for months to be the best Mage there was, but Harry always made time for his mother and two sisters. His mother name is Lily Snape Potter nee Evans being married to two of the three most important people in her life, the other being Harry himself, and his sisters names being Lily Snape and Amelia Potter both being the same age because they are twins. Lily is 28 years old and her daughters are 9 years old being born before Harry and already going through magical majority. When any child goes through their majority their hormones sky rocket and the sooner they have their majority the more powerful they will be and how horny they are, Magic if not used in a magical can kill them so they have to cast spells but that does not always work they have another method by having sex with other magical beings. They can have sex with mundane people but they do not get the same satisfaction they would with a magical and it leaves most feeling like they dirtied themselves stooping that low. Although the Potter twins are going through their majority they are still virgins because they want to lose it to the one man they can trust their brother Harry. They have been planning on it sense Harry stated his majority and they plan to do it with their mom's permission of course. 

The twin daughters approach their mother and ask at the same time "Hey mom can we ask you something?"

Lily responding "Of course sweethearts."

"Can we have sex with Harry?"

Lily being shocked by the bluntness "Umm.... Go ask your fathers you two know I maybe smart but not when it comes to the laws about incest in the magical world."

"Thanks Mom." And the sisters leave their mother alone in thought in search of their dads.

Lily in thought 'Where had that bluntness come from? Oh well if they plan on doing that I better go say something to Harry.'

**Scene breaker**   


**Lemon time**

Knocking on Harry's bedroom door, "Harry sweetie is it safe to come in?" Lily asking her son.

"Yeah mom it is but be prepared for a shock." Harry responded.

Wondering what he means open the door and looks upon one of her daughters blowing her son while the other is using one of Harry's hands to fist herself and seeing her son have a 12 inch cock. "Oh that's what you mean OK umm... what did your dad say about this?"

"He said it is perfectly legal and normally the mother is the one to take the son's virginity and the father for the daughters but when has this family followed pureblood tradition."  Harry shrugging and starts to face fuck Amelia with her having no problem at all. 

"Well if it is tradition then it should happen." Lily says as the father's pull off the invisibility cloak and see them wanking themselves to completion. 

"Thank the Merlin for you Lily." James and Severus say at the same time. Everyone finishes undressing and Lily lines up her entrance at the same time James is with Amelia and Severus lining up with his daughter. "On the count of three.. one two three!" All the parents thrust down or in hard and pause while the kids moan like their is no tomorrow. Then start going rough as possible with their thrusting for twenty minutes until their male partner cums inside of the female. "Well that was great but what if we got pregnant." Lily saying and her daughters agreeing. James responds with " You won't magic well make sure of it but if you are it is because they are you're soul mate but that is highly unlikely." 

"OK James but if you are wrong no sex for a year." Lily saying and James looking like someone told him he couldn't be an Auror anymore. 

**End of lemon**

******Scene break time skip of three months**

It turns out Harry was Lily Potters soul mate and the daughters were not their fathers soul mate but their brothers so with very pregnant bellies with heavy heart James and Severus let Lily Potter go from her marriage bounds to let her serve Harry better. In the end Lily and her daughters though Harry was a smart and powerful individual and can live happily being under his control knowing they won't be abused by him.  James let the lordship fall to Harry so Harry has the power to rule the family properly and legally have his small soon to be larger harem. 

Harry sends out a letter to his families allies, his allies being the Bones family, the Longbottomns, the Parkinsons, the Weasley, a muggle family called the Granger and the Lovegoods,   stating 

**Dear allies,**   


**It is time to rule this society with an iron fist and take what is ours. The Ministry has done to much damage to this great country of ours and needs to be put down at the very least get rid of the one allowing it to happen Albus Dumbledore.**

**Sincerely the new Lord Potter Harry James Potter**

The allies he would send this to would either call him crazy or help him rule the country then eventually the world. The alliance would send him money and weapons and possibly their daughters to just have some of the power he can earn them. Harry especially wanting the Lovegood girl and Granger girl them both going through their majorities and the Lovegood girl being the same age as him while the Granger girl is a year older then his sisters he could live with it easily. Harry will take over the world but only if he has help.

**Scene** **Break**

_To be continued if this is liked by people and it has some support behind it._   


 

**Author's Note:**

> Again thank you mi9999 for his amazing stories. And to reestablish critcisim is fine but absolutly no FLAMES. And no one complain I gave fair warning of the topics going to be in this story. If you see a spelling error and grammar issues i have no beta reader so let me know where so i can fix it.


End file.
